


Missing the Mark

by phantisma



Series: Keeper Verse [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana's playing matchmaker, inspired by Sam taking Dean away for a little birthday celebration...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing the Mark

“Sam?”

“Yeah Dana?” He didn’t look up, distracted by his packing, and the deadline to get it done before Dean got home.

“Has Papa ever…you know…dated?”

“What?”

Dana moved to lay across the bed, joined almost immediately by Aristotle. “I mean, since your mother died. Has he ever…you know…dated?’

Sam stopped with a pair of jeans in his hand. “Not that I know of. Why do you ask?”

“No reason, really.” Dana said, pouting a little, one hand idly scratching Aristotle’s head. “Its just that you have Daddy, and Missouri has Frank.” _I’ve got Mark_ …”And Papa’s a good looking guy…I just never thought about it before.” _Must be lonely._

“Wait – Missouri’s dating Frank?”

Dana shrugged.

“And, who is Mark?”

She blushed bright red and turned away. “None of your business.”

Sam smirked and shook his head. “Maybe you should think about that when you pry into Papa’s love life.” _Tell me you’re not thinking of setting him up_.

“Beth’s Aunt Jody is his age. He’d like her.”

“Dana…”

She sat up suddenly. “Oh. But…maybe he’s…you know…like you and Daddy?”

It was Sam’s turn to redden as he turned to look at her. “I am not having this conversation with you Dana.”

“Maybe that’s why.” She wasn’t listening to him now, as she got up to pace. “And that could be a problem because I don’t know many men his age…and none who I know are gay.” She chewed on her lip.

_Dana, stop right there._

She pushed dark hair out of her face and looked up at him. She was nearly Dean’s height now, and only 15. “What?”

“I somehow don’t think that your Papa would want you meddling.”

“I’m not meddling. I just want him to be happy.”

“What makes you think he’s not happy?”

She shrugged. “Would you be happy all by yourself?”

Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “Of course not. I love you and your Daddy too much to ever be alone again.”

And shouldn’t he have that too?

“Sam? Dana?”

“That’s your father. Get down there and distract him.”

Sam finished putting the gathered clothes into the suit case and zipped it up. This whole crazy line of thinking got started because Sam had gotten Dana to help him set up a romantic little getaway for Dean’s 41st birthday. A quiet little resort, with a Jacuzzi tub in the room, and three days without a hunt, work or any distractions…and Dean didn’t have a clue.

He got down to the living room with the suitcase, just as Dean was taking off his coat. “Going somewhere?”

Sam smiled. “Yes we are. Leave the coat on and get in the car.”

“Sam, it’s been a long day, I need a shower and some sleep.”

“You can sleep in the car…and shower when we get there.”

The doorbell rang and Dana bounced to get it. “Why haven’t you two left yet? You’re going to get stuck in the storm that’s moving in.” John said as Dana let him in, carrying a pizza and a duffle bag.

“Where are we going?”

“To the car, Dean. To the car.” Sam turned Dean toward the door herding him past John and Dana. “Thanks for holding down the fort Dad.”

Dana jumped in to kiss them both goodbye, whispering “Happy Birthday, Daddy,” in Dean’s ear and grinning at Sam.

_I’m serious Dana, no meddling_. Sam tried to look stern, but they both knew he was mostly lousy at it unless he was really angry, and he hadn’t been that since the whole incident with the hunters a few years ago.

“You two have fun.” John said, slinging an arm around Dana’s shoulders.

Dana waved, then ducked past her Papa to get plates and napkins for their dinner. She had three days to figure out what her Papa wanted in a date. Three days to figure out all the necessary information to find him a suitable partner. All she had to do was figure out how to do that.

 

 

She had a plan. One that involved subjecting her grandfather to every chick flick and horrendous sappy love story she could lay her hands on…the problem with that was that they didn’t own any, and she had to be inventive.

“Hey Papa, want to watch some movies?” Dana asked as she cleared the table.

“Maybe tomorrow, Dana. Tonight I have to go over this paperwork for the garage.”

She pouted as she put the dishes in the sink. “Okay. Can I call Beth to come over?”

John looked up at her. “You have homework?”

She shook her head. “Nope, finished it all in study hall.”

“Yeah, okay. Just so long as you guys don’t get too rowdy.”

Dana kissed his cheek and reached for the phone. Beth was the romantic in her small circle of friends. If anyone knew how to get her Papa to fess up, it would be her.

 

“She’s what?” Dean asked as he eased himself into the hot tub next to Sam.

Sam chuckled as he pulled Dean in close. “She wants him to be happy.”

“You did tell her not to, right?” Dean asked, closing his eyes as Sam’s hands rubbed over his tight shoulders.

“Yeah, I somehow I doubt she was listening though. You know how she gets.” He cupped hot water and poured it over Dean’s shoulders.

Dean groaned, partly from Sam’s ministrations to his back and partially because he did know his daughter and her tenacious nature. “Dad’s gonna kill her.”

“I haven’t even told you the best part.” Sam said, slipping his arms and mind around Dean and drawing him in close. He rubbed up against Dean mentally, warming him up for the contact to come. He offered up the conversation with Dana for Dean.

Dean sat up suddenly. “Who’s Mark?”

Sam looked at him funny, then realized what he meant. “He’s in her science class.”

“What did she mean?” Dean looked alarmed. “She thought ‘I have Mark’ in the context with you and me and fixing Dad up with Aunt Jody.”

Sam reached for him. “Trust me Dean. I’ve met the kid. We don’t have anything to worry about.”

“No? Dana’s too young for boyfriends. In fact, this whole thing…just too young.”

Sam chuckled. “She’s fifteen, Dean.” He almost said that he’d already been dating and having sex, but doubted that was what Dean needed to hear.

“Yeah, I remember fifteen.” Dean said, “I remember what I was like at fifteen. I was a horndog.”

Sam grinned and stood, leaning over Dean. “Still are,” he murmured, his lips capturing Dean’s. “Now, relax…this is your birthday present. Dana is fine. Dad is capable of handling anything she can throw at him.” He kissed along Dean’s cheek and felt him start to relax.

“I can’t believe you did this.” Dean said a few minutes later. “It’s such a girly thing to do.”

Sam grinned. “And you’re loving it.”

Dean moved so that he was straddling Sam’s lap. “Cause I’m guessing that bed vibrates…and I’m going to tie you down and fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

“Promises, promises…”

 

 

“Did you try asking him?”

“Beth!” Dana stared at her friend incredulously. “I can’t just walk up to him and say ‘Hey Papa, are you gay?’!”

Beth shrugged, her shoulder length hair scrunching up. She sat on the floor with Aristotle. “Well, he didn’t react at all to the movie suggestions.”

Dana rolled his eyes. “He didn’t react to anything. His nose stuck in the books.”

“Does he always smell like that?”

“Like what?”

Beth wrinkled up her nose. “Like a dirty tire.”

Dana cocked her head at her friend. “I don’t smell anything.”

“That’s a yes then. Maybe if he got away from the garage a little he might get a date…you know one who doesn’t mind the smell of old tire.”

“I could get him some cologne.”

“My Aunt Jody’s coming over tomorrow for dinner. Maybe you and your Papa could come too. Then we can gauge his interest in the opposite sex.”

“Your mother wouldn’t mind?”

Beth sat up with a grin. “I’ll just tell her how your poor Papa is stuck taking care of you and he doesn’t cook.”

Dana frowned. “He’s a better cook than Daddy.”

Beth threw a pillow at her. “Mom doesn’t know that. She’ll insist you both come.”

“Okay. You walking tomorrow?”

Beth shook her head as she stood and reached for her coat. “Dad’s been making Ben drive me…partly just to annoy him, partly because of the weather.”

“Okay, then I’ll see you in math class.”

“Oh…yeah…did you hear we’re getting a pop quiz on Friday?”

Dana smiled. She’d been the one who “overheard” it and leaked it out to the class. “Yeah…someone mentioned it.”

“You ready?”

Her grin broadened. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

“I better go…I need to work on that paper for English or I’ll never finish it by deadline.”

Dana walked her down to the door, and when she was gone, turned to where her Papa was sitting on the couch with the TV on. It was some old western. She started to sit down with him, but discovered he was asleep. She slipped his boots off his feet and put them out of his way, then brought him a blanket from the hall closet. “Sleep good Papa.”

 

“Tell me again why I’m here?” John asked as he stood beside Dana in freezing snow outside a large house.

Dana pressed the bottle of wine into his hands. “Beth’s Aunt Jody is here for dinner, and she cooks way more than anyone can eat. Beth’s mom invited us. Be nice.”

John put on his best affronted face and then scowled at her. “I’m always nice.”

“Yeah, and I’m the Easter Bunny.”

The door opened and Beth let them in, hollering for her mother. “Hello Mrs. Garner. This is my Papa, John Winchester.”

John held out his hand with a smile. “John.”

“Liz.” Mrs. Garner said with a matching smile.

“This is for you.” He handed over the bottle of wine.

“Come on in. Beth can take your coats. Come on and I’ll introduce you around.”

 

Dinner was nice, with pot roast and potatoes and gravy, vegetables and rolls, and Dana was right, even with the added mouths there was plenty of leftovers. John found himself sitting next to Jody, a handsome woman with a great laugh and a love of humor.

Beth and Dana watched intently as John and Jody spoke, and Dana let herself scan their outermost thoughts. Not entirely forbidden…but not kosher either. She pouted when she didn’t get much beyond their genuine laughter and a common…annoyance. She looked up and John caught her eye. He knew exactly what she was up to. She swallowed and concentrated on her dessert.

“Want to explain that?” John asked on their way home.

“No?” Dana said, her eyes on her feet.

“Dana Winchester, were you trying to set me up?”

“Well…maybe…a little…”

She wasn’t sure if he was going to laugh or be angry. Fortunately he laughed. “Dana, I don’t need you playing matchmaker.”

“I just…I want you to be happy, like Daddy and Uncle Sam.”

“What makes you think I’m not happy?”

“I’ve never seen you with anyone. You work and you come take care of us and you hunt. It’s gotta be lonely.”

John shook his head. “I’m happy, Dana.”

She bit her lip, then closed her eyes and just…asked. “Is it because you’re…you know…gay?” He stopped the truck and stared at her, blinking. “Cause…if you are…its all good. We can find you someone. I’ve been looking online…and—“

“Stop. Dana. Stop.” John scowled at her for a long minute. “I’m only going to say this once. I’m happy. I don’t want someone. I have you and your Daddy and your Uncle Sam. That’s my family. I don’t want a woman, or man. I married Mary because she was the only person I ever wanted to spend my life with. Got it?”

“Yes sir.” Dana sank into the seat and turned red.

“Now, I suggest we drop it.”

“Yes sir.”

 

“Dean?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you going to…you know…let me…be…before we get home?” Sam asked, squirming a little in the passenger seat.

“You said it was my birthday present. My birthday isn’t over yet.”

Sam squirmed some more. “I kinda meant it was for you.”

“And I’m enjoying it.” Dean’s grin was broad as they pulled onto the street.

Sam could see John’s truck in front of the house. “Come on. It’s not fair. They’re gonna know.”

Dean slowed down and pulled them into the driveway, reaching for the small remote in his pocket. “How about I turn it off, but you keep it in?”

“I’m fucking hard.” Sam said through clenched teeth.

“I know.” Dean responded, rubbing a hand over his bulging jeans. “You only have to deal with cake and stuff…then maybe…if you’re a really good boy…I’ll let you suck me again before I take it out.”

“Next year? You’re getting socks. And a bow tie.” Sam said, as he got up out of the car. Aristotle came bounding out of the house, and John stood in the door, grinning like he knew what they’d been talking about.

“Where’s Dana?” Dean asked as he popped the trunk to pull out their bags.

“In her room, embarrassed. She hasn’t come out all day.”

Sam groaned. “Tell me she didn’t.”

John stood up a little straighter. “You knew what she was up to?”

He shook his head. “Not exactly…but she’s been funny about relationships since I recruited her to help plan this trip. Wants to see everyone paired up.”

“What did she do?” Dean asked, looking from Sam to his father and back again.

“Tried to set me up with Beth’s Aunt Jody…and when that didn’t work out like she planned, she asked if I was gay.” John said, chuckling. “She was going to set me up with some internet dating site.”

“Which reminds me.” Dean said, moving past the both of them. “I need to talk to her about this Mark person.”

“Dean!” Sam called after him, but he was already in the house. “Socks and bow tie! I swear!”

John looked at him quizzically, but Sam didn’t get a chance to respond as his ass started to vibrate and he cursed. “I should…go with Dean…” He hurried past his father and into the house, up the stairs and down the hallway to Dana’s room. Before he could say anything he heard Dean asking the question.

“Who’s Mark?”

Then Dean was being pushed out the door and the door swung shut with a very frustrated noise coming from Dana. _Not funny, Sam_.

Sam held out his arms in a gesture of surrender. Dean pointed a finger at him. “You watch her…and this boy…” He flicked the switch a little higher and stalked away, leaving Sam standing outside Dana’s door.

_Socks and a bow tie._ Sam sent after him.

_I’m sure I’ll find a way to use them that amuses me._ Dean thought loudly enough for Sam to get it.

_I’ll be in our room…waiting_ The damn plug went up to it’s highest setting and Sam groaned. He should have learned this lesson by now. Never give Dean a weapon that he could use against him. Because inevitably, he would.

From now on, Sam was sticking to things that didn’t vibrate…for now though…he’d have to wait until Dean was ready to play with his present…and think about what he could do with socks and a bow tie…because, after all, Valentine’s day was just around the corner.


End file.
